


Writer's Block

by wonhao enthusiast (douwunjpg)



Series: Wonhao Drabbles [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Frustration, M/M, One Shot, Wonhao, minghao makes everything better, pls support wonhao, wonhao need more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douwunjpg/pseuds/wonhao%20enthusiast
Summary: in which wonwoo can't think of a new lyrics.





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. constructive criticism is always appreciated  
> 2\. minghao wants to help

wonwoo reached up and rubbed his tired eyes behind his glasses before sighing in frustration and tearing up yet _another_ paper out of his notebook, crumpled it, and threw it to the side completely missing the waste bin. he'd been at his desk for, he glances to the side to confirm the time and visibly glares, four hours now. and nothing, not a single damn verse, chorus, or line seemed right. he grumbled under his breath and grabbed his pencil yet again as he tried to come up with something, anything.

minghao was not used to being ignored by his boyfriend, in fact he was  _never_ ignored by his boyfriend. so why was wonwoo ignoring him now? he frowned and made his way into wonwoo's shared room without even knocking. he found him sleeping on his desk, pencil squished under his cheek. minghao quickly took out his phone to snap a picture because under any other circumstance wonwoo would have flat out refused. he can't refuse if he's asleep, minghao thought after he cooed at the picture then approached his sleeping boyfriend.

"wonu.." he mumbled half halfheartedly and shook his shoulder. he didn't really want to wake him up especially not when he had a slight pout on his lips. minghao sighed and pulled his boyfriend off of the chair. wonwoo sleepily shuffled, with minghao's help, to bed where he was covered in a warm blanket. minghao then turned around and stared at the uncharacteristically odd mess of papers littering the floor. he picked up a paper and read it quickly before he put two and two together. his boyfriend must be experiencing writer's block but from what he'd read it was actually pretty good. he picked up all the papers, even the ones already in the waste bin and spread them out. he rewrote the parts he dubbed as decent again on a clean sheet of paper. he worked diligently biting down on the tip of the pen in frustration as he tried to read the scratched up words. after about two hours he'd gone through most of the papers and that was when his boyfriend stirred up from his sleep.

"hao?" he croaked out sleepily fumbling for his glasses to make sure it was minghao. he turned from his spot and smiled at his sleepy boyfriend. 

"you don't want to sleep anymore?" he replied softly ditching the desk and crawling into bed with wonwoo immediately snuggling up to him and patting down the hair that was standing up. wonwoo shook his head in response opting instead to bury his head in minghao's neck and inhale his scent. 

"nice, what are you wearing?" he asks sniffing again.

"gucci.." minghao answered him before laughing slightly as the ticklish feeling.

"should've known." wonwoo gave him a sleepy grin before sitting up and rolling his back. "fuck i still need to write." he groaned once he saw his desk. minghao scrambled off the bed fetching the notebook. 

"i think you were really tired earlier because some of these lyrics aren't that bad. i rewrote the ones i thought were pretty good.." he shuffles back, plopping down next to wonwoo and handing him the notebook. he grinned at the small doodles on the side then reread what he'd written from before only to frown.

"these are all terrible hao." he shakes his head going to tear out the page when minghao's hand stopped him.

"they're actually not, stop selling yourself short baby, you just need to build on them." he complimented and nosed wonwoo's cheek softly. he sighs and relaxes against the younger boy. he rubs his hand across his temple as he looks at the words again finding that some could be useful. 

"i'll go make us some tea.." minghao informs him getting up off the bed only to be stopped by a warm hand and a soft kiss. 

"thank you," he says gratefully, rubbing his thumb across the top of minghao's hand.

"of course, i couldn't let you ignore me for days while you worked on this," he scoffs playfully nudging your shoulder, "i need constant attention, but i know you need to work. so by working with you, i get your attention and we can finish faster so that we can play." he concludes with a very suggestive look. wonwoo groans deciding to ignore his last words so he could focus on his work. minghao cackles softly before leaving the room to go make them some tea. 


End file.
